Pulang
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Kudo Shinichi dapat pulang ke pelukan Mouri Ran, setelah sekian lama dengan sabar menunggu. [Shinichi/Ran.]


Tubuh milik Mouri Ran begitu lelah, entah mengapa bisa begitu. Tak ada yang berbeda dari rutinitasnya—belajar di kelas ditambah latihan _karate_ seusai bel sekolah berdering. Juga berbincang bersama para gadis, bila masuk hitungan. Namun, ia merasa begitu lelah, secara lahir maupun batin. Ingin rasanya ia segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur, atau menyegarkan pikiran dengan bersantai.

Ran menghela napas berat juga panjang. Jika saja menghela napas dapat mengangkat beban di tubuhnya, sang gadis sudah pasti akan melakukannya semenjak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Mungkin ditambah repetisi tiga kali setiap setengah menit. Namun, apa daya, hal tersebut tak berpengaruh sedikit pun.

Sang gadis terus melangkahkan tungkainya secara perlahan. Setiap bertambahnya langkah, tubuh gadis bersurai panjang tersebut serasa makin lunglai saja. Dan, mengapa distansinya terasa semakin bertambah? Ya Tuhan, Ran lelah juga lesu.

Di tengah rutukan terhadap nasib dan gumaman lirihnya, ponsel milik gadis tersebut bergetar perlahan. Kelereng ungu milik sang gadis berotasi malas. Selaras dengan gerakan bola matanya, tangan Ran merogoh ponsel dari dalam tas dengan malas. Layar benda canggih tersebut berkedip teratur—terdapat pesan singkat masuk. Sederet nama di layar berkedip tersebut membuat manik sewarna batu kecubung tersebut membelalak.

"... Shinichi?" Ran bertanya dengan pelan, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Jemari lentiknya segera bergerak membuka pesa tersebut.

 _"Hai, Ran. Aku pulang."_ —begitu bunyi pesan singkat tersebut.

Sepasang kelereng yang semula membelalak kini kembali ke ukuran normal. Likuid bening mulai menggenang di ujung mata—nampak berkilau bak berlian ketika diterpa sinar mentari. Perasaan haru mulai menyesaki dada.

Secara ajaib, lelah di tubuh sang gadis menguap entah kemana. Tungkai rampingnya mulai bergerak mengambil langkah lebar juga cepat. Ia ingin segera tiba di kediaman Kudo. Secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

 **Pulang.**

[Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho.]

 _No profit gained. No law copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but story._

 **Warning:** OOC as always, typo, EYD 404 not found, diksi hilang, gaje, seriusan ini gak kreatif, produk gagal, etc.

.

 _p.s:_ fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini. Salam kenal author pendahulu #sungkemin

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kudo Shinichi menatap luka di tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang fatal, hanya goresan-goresan biasa. Kendati begitu, rasa nyeri tak terelakkan. Lelaki tersebut menghela napas. Ia membiarkan gadis bersurai pirang stroberi dan profesor tetangga yang kini menuangkan alkohol pada lukanya; mengobati goresan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Baru sepersekian detik yang lalu Shinichi mengirim pesan singkat pada teman masa kecilnya, Mouri Ran. Gadis di hadapannya—Miyano Shiho—sempat mengingatkan sekilas mengenai lukanya yang belum sembuh dan hal lain yang mendekati pernyataan sebelumnya. Namun, sang detektif tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Sang gadis pujaan hati telah menunggu begitu lama kepulangan sang detektif SMA yang konon katanya sedang mengejar kasus. Terus mempertanyakan keberadaan dirinya setiap malam. Selama ia terjebak dalam tubuh Edogawa Conan, ia terus melihat Ran yang berlagak kuat, walaupun dalam hati lelah untuk terus menunggu dan menunggu. Tak salah jika ia segera memberi kabar pada gadis tersebut, bukan?

Baru saja pikirannya melayang ke putri keluarga Mouri tersebut, rasa perih menghunjam luka yang berada tepat di atas siku. "Ow, ow. Oi, bisakah kau mengobati lukaku dengan lebih lembut?"

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan oleh pihak yang baru saja dikritik, Shinichi merasakan rambut di tengkuknya meremang sesaat. "Bukankah salahmu sendiri yang menerjang bahaya begitu? Sudah tahu anggota _Black Organization_ seperti apa," Shiho berkata dengan nada bicara sedingin es di hemisfer.

Mengabaikan perkataan sang gadis yang begitu menusuk hati, pikiran Shinichi melayang menuju kejadian kemarin malam. Satu persatu momen terputar ulang dalam otak sang lelaki. Terputar secara berurutan seperti sebuah film.

Kemarin petang, tepat setelah baskara kembali ke peraduannya; ketika semburat kemerahan masih belum meninggalkan ufuk barat, sebuah perang antara pihak keadilan dan kriminal dideklarasikan. Sang detektif beserta sang penghianat, Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho, yang telah kembali ke tubuh semula memutuskan untuk menghancurkan _Black Organization_ —organisasi gelap yang telah merugikan berbagai pihak.

Mengandalkan informasi dari Amuro Tooru, sang penyusup, misi penghancuran dapat direncanakan dengan hebat. Sebuah momentum menakjubkan yang dapat dicatat oleh sejarah—ketika FBI, CIA, Kepolisian Jepang, serta berbagai organisasi keadilan lainnya saling berkerja sama meruntuhkan organisasi terlarang tersebut. Semuanya saling meggenggam tangan—mengabaikan dinding persaingan yang kokoh berdiri demi hancurnya sebuah organisasi.

Tentunya, baku tembak tak terelakkan. Suara tembakan yang memenuhi udara serasa memekakkan telinga. Likuid berwarna merah berbau karat memenuhi jalan juga menyakiti mata. Jatuhnya korban jiwa dari berbagai pihak tidak dapat dihindari. Namun, segala pengorbanan beserta jerih payah lainnya tidak sia-sia. _Black Organization_ berhasil dibekuk—keadilan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Seluruh anggota organisasi yang masih dapat menghirup oksigen segera dibawa oleh para polisi untuk diadili.

 _Ting tong, ting tong._

Suara bel rumah yang ditekan berulang kali dengan tidak sabaran berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi. Seluruh atensi entitas di dalam kediaman Kudo tersebut segera teralihkan.

"Ah, sepertinya kekasihmu sudah datang, Shin- _chan_ ~ Kubukakan pintunya, ya!" seru Yukiko Kudo dengan nada menggoda.

Mendengar penuturan ibunya mengenai kekasih, Shinichi spontan memutar bola mata malas. "Apa-apaan, sih ...," ucapnya dengan rasa sebal yang begitu kentara.

Shiho yang melihat tingkah malu-malu yang ditunjukkan oleh sang detektif seketika terkikik pelan. " _Ara_ , kau harus bercermin, Kudo- _kun_. Kau tahu, wajahmu merona, lho," goda gadis bersurai pendek tersebut.

"Uh, berisik."

"Ahahaha ..."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka diikuti dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang menggebu-gebu. Shinichi sudah dapat menduganya. Sang gadis bermarga Mouri tersebut pasti akan mengamuk padanya. Atau memaki-makinya dengan perbendaharaan kata kasar yang dimiliki oleh gadis tersebut. Atau yang terburuk, memberi Shinichi tendangan maut, mengingat sang gadis ahli beladiri. Detektif SMA tersebut tersenyum pasrah. Otaknya telah mempersiapkan daftar kosakatanya untuk menanggapi amukan Mouri Ran.

Sosok yang baru saja melintas di otak jenius Shinichi pada akhirnya muncul. Manik _amethyst_ milik sang gadis merefleksikan amarah yang membara.

Sang lelaki cepat-cepat memasang seulas senyuman canggung. "Ahahah, lama tak bertemu, Ran," suara Shinichi terdengar makin menciut hingga akhir kalimatnya. Payah.

Diluar dugaan, mata yang semula memancarkan amarah yang auranya terasa begitu mengerikan seketika mereda, bahkan raib. Likuid sebening kristal menggenang di ujung indera penglihatan tersebut. Kelopak mata berkedip, likuid tersebut mulai bergerak menuruni pipi porselen sang gadis. Menyadari lelehan air mata yang mulai beranak sungai, Ran segera mengusap pipinya menggunakan ujung lengan seragamnya.

Shinichi bergeming di tempatnya. Lidah terasa kelu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang berhasil dilayangkan lelaki tersebut. Suasana ruangan tersebut mendadak menjadi hening yang memuakkan. Hanya suara isak tangis yang merajai.

" _Mou_ , kau ini jahat sekali, Shinichi. Menghilang tanpa kabar dan muncul dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka begitu. Aku— _hiks_ —mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" Ran memekik ditengah isak tangisnya yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Gadis tersebut segera berlari dan memeluk erat sosok yang selama ini selalu ditunggunya dengan sabar, sosok Detektif dari Timur, Kudo Shinichi.

Yang diberi pelukan hangat masih terus mematung. Ia hanya bergeming dan terus menatap sosok gadis yang sejak dulu dicintainya sepenuh hati. Sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang tercinta—sesuatu yang selalu didambakan oleh sang detektif; sesuatu yang tidak dapat didapatkannya ketika masih terjebak di tubuh Conan. Ekspektasinya berubah menjadi realita. Dua jiwa yang terpisahkan oleh takdir yang mempermainkan, pada akhirnya kembali bersatu. Sebuah rengkuhan hangat penuh cinta yang mempersatukan. Benang merah mulai terjalin, menautkan kelingking masing-masing insan. Sang lelaki balik mendekap erat sang gadis, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapan pun. Rasa rindu saling tersalurkan melalui kontak fisik tersebut.

Menyadari suasana penuh haru yang menguar memenuhi ruang, Shiho dan Agasa yang masih berada di dalam ruangan segera undur diri. Keduanya tak ingin merusak suasana penuh haru serta kerinduan yang dikeluarkan oleh dua insan berbeda gender yang kini saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Keduanya memilih untuk mengikuti jejak sang tuan rumah, Yusaku dan Yukiko, yang tengah mengintip di balik dinding. Momen yang mengharukan ini sayang untuk diabaikan, bukan?

Jemari Shinichi membelai helaian gelap milik sosok di pelukannya dengan lembut. "Ya, aku pulang, Ran," ujarnya dengan suara lirih serupa bisikan.

Sang gadis melepaskan pelukan eratnya, lebih memilih menatap lurus ke dalam manik sewarna langit musim panas tersebut. "Ya, selamat datang kembali, Shinichi."

Seulas kurva positif terpatri di wajah sang lelaki. Perasaan hangat kembali menjalari dada. Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasakan area pundaknya basah. Atensi lelaki tersebut cepat teralihkan menuju sang gadis yang masih terus menyeka air mata.

"S-sudahlah, Ran. Berhentilah menangis," bujuk Shinichi dengan suara lembut, bukan dingin seperti biasanya. Jemarinya mulai menyelisik helaian gelap sang gadis—sentuhan lembut juga menenangkan. "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku ini hanyalah luka kecil, tidak berarti banyak bagi detektif hebat sepertiku!"

Ran menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah Shinichi dengan sepasang mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Habis...," tuturnya dengan suara yang terdengar agak serak. Likuid bening juga hangat tersebut kembali menggenang. Nampaknya gadis bermanik ungu tersebut hendak kembali melanjutkan tangisan.

Melihat kata-kata penenangnya tidak berhasil, Shinichi menjadi panik. Semenjak pelukan tiba-tiba dari pujaan hatinya tersebut, rangkaian kata yang semula sudah tersusun rapi mendadak hilang, meninggalkan elipsis di dalam otak. Memang benar rumor yang beredar—cinta dapat membutakan mata, menulikan telinga, serta membuat otak hanya sebagai hiasan dalam kepala. Tentunya tidak secara harfiah.

Ran masih terus meneteskan air mata, entah kapan berhentinya. Shinichi segera menyiapkan penawaran lain untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis tersebut. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan? Oh, ayolah, berhenti menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, loh...," bujuk sang lelaki.

"Jalan-jalan? Tapi, 'kan, badanmu penuh luka begitu!" cibir Ran seraya melirik Shinichi dengan sorot mata yang sedikit meremehkan.

Sang detektif menghela napas panjang. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bukan? Luka kecil seperti ini tidak berarti banyak bagiku! Luka goresan seperti ini sama sekali tidak terasa sakit," Shinichi masih bersikeras untuk meyakinkan sang gadis.

Sejurus kemudian, suara tawa samar terdengar dari luar ruangan—terlalu samar hingga Ran tidak menyadarinya. Suara tawa Shiho. Shinichi melirik sinis gadis pembuat APTX4869 tersebut sebagai tanggapan atas tawa mengejek yang sebelumnya dilontarkan oleh sang gadis.

Mengabaikan gadis bersurai pirang stroberi tersebut, Shinichi bertanya kepada Ran dengan tatapan meyakinkan, "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau tak ingin berjalan-jalan bersamaku?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak masalah, sih. Tapi, kau yakin lukamu tidak sakit? Dengan melihat sekilas saja, aku merasa bahwa luka tersebut sakit," tutur gadis bermarga Mouri tersebut.

Menyadari ia mendapat lampu hijau, Shinichi segera melayangkan bujukan terbaiknya. "Lukaku sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Toh, kamu tidak keberatan, 'kan, Ran?"

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

Lelaki berjulukan Detektif dari Timur tersebut tertawa penuh kemenangan—secara internal tentunya. Lengan ramping gadis pemenang turnamen _karate_ tersebut digenggam erat, kemudian ditarik menuju pintu rumah. Tungkai dilangkahkan dengan menggebu-gebu. Shinichi mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang disebabkan pergerakan tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut. Perih fisik tersebut seolah terobati oleh kehadiran gadis tambatan hati.

Jantung Shinichi berdebar, sesungguhnya. Seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang pergi jalan bersama—dengan kata lain, kencan. Secara tidak langsung—atau mungkin secara langsung?—ia mengajak gadis yang dicintainya berkencan. Alih-alih merona malu, Shinichi justru memasang ekspresi penuh kebanggaan. Tentunya, kegiatan semacam berkencan dengan gadis pujaan hati tidak dapat dilakukan dengan tubuh yang mengecil. Shinichi turut bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Langit biru cerah menyambut. Sang surya bersinar dengan terik walaupun sudah mendekati waktu bertukar posisi dengan rembulan. Angkasa hari itu benar-benar bersih tanpa gumpalan awan yang menggantung, seolah ikut berbahagia layaknya Shinichi juga Ran.

Tidak ada destinasi yang dituju. Sepasang insan tersebut hanya memmbiarkan tungkai masing-masing terus melangkah. Mereka tidak mengumbar afeksi yang membuat semesta melirik iri seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya di muka bumi. Keduanya hanya saling bercengkrama mengenai beragam hal, sesekali diselingi oleh gurauan. Tentunya Shinichi berpikir dua kali untuk memberi tahu Ran mengenai eksistensi Conan. Lelaki tersebut masih sayang nyawa.

Di tengah suara tawa yang merajai serta rasa hangat yang menjalari, Shinichi merasakan hawa tidak nyaman di area sekitarnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menjadi seorang detektif. Merasakan hawa negatif dan rasa tidak enak yang menyesaki dada sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa bagi Shinichi. Indera penglihatannya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, menyelisik segala hal yang berlangsung di sekitar kemudian menganalisa.

Aneh. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Kelereng beriris sewarna langit yang membentang di atas kepala tersebut kembali memindai sekitar. Kemudian, ia menyadari pantulan cahaya dari atas sebuah gedung yang menjulang. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi seorang detektif untuk menyadari keberadaan penembak jitu di atas sana. Shinichi berinisiatif untuk bertindak cepat.

"RAN, AW—"

 _Terlambat._

"—was," suara Shinichi menciut pada suku kata kedua. Sepasang manik biru langit tersebut membola begitu ujung matanya menangkap sosok di sampingnya yang ambruk. Lelaki tersebut menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan. Ran berbaring di atas tanah.

Shinichi mendadak syok berat. Otaknya tidak dapat bekerja sebaik seharusnya. Kejadian tersebut berlangsung terlalu cepat juga mendadak sampai-sampai otak jeniusnya tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Alhasil, lelaki tersebut berdiri mematung bak manikin seraya memusatkan atensinya pada tubuh Ran.

"Ran…?" sepatah kata bernada parau berhasil meluncur. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut maupun berkutik. "Oi, oi, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Ran. Kumohon, jawab panggilanku!" Shinichi memekik putus asa. Ia benar-benar panik.

Likuid berwarna merah beraroma karat mulai mengalir membasahi tanah. Shinichi kembali membelalak. Ia cukup yakin cairan serupa darah itu bukanlah artifisial—membuktikan bahwa hal yang baru terjadi bukanlah sebuah candaan. Detektif SMA tersebut segera bergerak mendekati tubuh yang terkulai tak berdaya di dekatnya. Dengan cepat jemarinya menyentuh area leher sang gadis, berusaha mencari denyut nadi.

Tidak ada. Sang lelaki memindahkan jarinya tepat di bawah lubang hidung Ran. Lagi-lagi hasil yang sama, tidak ada tarikan maupun hembusan. Praktis, Shinichi membeku.

Mouri Ran telah wafat. Sebuah peluru timah telah menembus jantungnya. Kini sang gadis terkulai tak berdaya terpapar sinar mentari dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitar.

Lutut Shinichi seketika melemas. Kini ia berlutut tepat di samping mayat gadis kesayangannya. Cahaya dalam matanya lenyap; menyisakan pandangan kosong juga mati. Seulas kurva positif rasa pahit terpatri pada wajah menawan sang detektif. Sungguh miris juga ironis. Baru saja ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan, namun kembali terengut dalam sekejap. Dirinya seolah dibawa mengangkasa sesaat kemudian dihempaskan menuju bumi begitu saja. Perih di hatinya mengalahkan rasa perih di fisik.

Sosok serba hitam berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan Ran dengan perlahan. Sontak saja, sang detekti mendongak. Sepasang manik tersebut lagi-lagi terbuka ke ukuran maksimal.

Baju serba hitam. Rambut panjang terurai sewarna dengan langit mendung. Tatapan dingin lagi menusuk, tanpa adanya belas kasihan setitik pun yang terpancar. Juga seringaian keji.

Gin.

Tubuh Shinichi bergetar hebat. Ia masih syok dengan kematian Ran, namun kejiwaannya lagi-lagi diberi serangan. Dengan suara bergetar, ia bertanya, "bagaimana bisa…."

Seringaian masih bertahta di wajah salah satu petinggi _Black Organization_ tersebut. "'Bagaimana' katamu? Sudah jelas aku berhasil melarinkan diri dari penjara bersama anggota-anggota lainnya. Para polisi di sana benar-benar bodoh. Penjagaan mereka dapat dengan mudahnya mengendur sehingga kami bisa melarikan diri."

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya melihat orang terkasihmu merenggang nyawa tepat di depan matamu?" tanya Gin masih dengan nada bicara yang menusuk. "Gadis itu tidak akan wafat jika ia tidak memiliki relasi denganmu, Detektif. Jika ia tidak pernah berkenalan denganmu, ia tidak menjadi seonggok mayat tak berdaya seperti ini. Kematian gadis ini sepenuhnya merupakan kesalahanmu."

Ribuan tombak serasa menghunjam jantung sang detektif. Kenyataan yang sungguh menohok hati. Batinnya berusa menyanggah, namun tetap tidak mempan. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ia tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab kematian Ran.

Shinichi kembali mengingat julukan yang diberikan oleh para anggota kepolisian. _Shinigami_ , dewa kematian. Pemberian julukan tersebut tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Julukan _Shinigami_ diberikan karena di mana pun Shinichi berada, lelaki tersebut selalu diikuti oleh sebuah kasus. Detektif SMA tersebut seolah menjadi pembawa masalah. Bahkan ia juga menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi teman masa kecilnya, Ran. Gadis tak berdosa tersebut harus merenggang nyawa ketika bersama lelaki tersebut.

"Detektif," panggil lelaki serba hitam tersebut. "Seharusnya kau sudah wafat di Tropical Land. Sejak dulu, kau seharusnya sudah mati. Dan, sekarang aku akan mencabut nyawamu dan memastikan kematianmu."

Lengan Gin bergerak merogoh pakaiannnya. Sebuah pistol dikeluarkan, kemudian ditodongkan ke kepala sang detektif. Jari telunjuk sudah siap menarik pelatuk.

Shinichi menatap kosong ke arah pistol yang moncong berada tepat di antara kedua matanya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak merasakan rasa takut sedikit pun. Jantungnya tidak memompa darah lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Napasnya juga tidak memburu. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti sebelumnya. Shinichi bergeming meski nyawa sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Mouri Ran—cintanya, mataharinya, segalanya. Eksistensi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi yang akan melayangkan tendangan ke arah Shinichi. Tidak ada lagi afeksi yang menuai kehangatan dalam relung hati. Tidak ada lagi alasan hidup bagi sang detektif. Ran- _nya_ telah tiada, pergi meninggalkan Shinichi secara mendadak. Ran telah berpulang menghadap Sang Tuhan.

Luka menganga permanen akan terus ada di hati Shinichi. Baginya, Ran merupakan penyempurna hidupnya. Tanpa kehadiran gadis tersebut, hidup sang lelaki tak lagi berarti. Ia bahkan segan untuk wafat sekarang.

"Ada kata terakhir sebelum aku menembakmu, Detektif?" tanya Gin dengan sorot mata menusuk. Pistol di genggaman tidak berpindah tempat satu millimeter pun.

Pelangi terbalik kembali muncul di wajah lelaki bermarga Kudo tersebut. _Shinigami_ -nya telah datang. Sudah saatnya bagi sang detektif untuk meregang nyawa. Ia tak sanggup hidup lebih lama lagi dengan dibebani kematian wanita tercintanya.

Dengan suara lirih, Shinichi berkata, "Aku rela mati di tanganmu jika bersama gadis yang kucintai."

Dada lelaki penyuka misteri tersebut terasa begitu sesak. Memori penuh kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang terkasihnya melintas dalam kepala. Terus terputar layaknya sebuah kilas balik.

 _Maafkan aku, Ran. Maafkan diriku yang begitu payah ini._

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya bagimu untuk _**berpulang**_ , Detektif."

Kemudian, hal terakhir yang dapat didengar oleh Kudo Shinichi adalah suara tembakan sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

'Pulang' maksudnya berpulang :"""D #eyy

Hai! Saya **kuroyukidesuu** , author yang berusaha berkelana di berbagai fandom. Salam kenal para author penghuni fandom detektif conan. Debut saya di fandom ini ancur :"

Plot twist? Kaget? Itu yang kuharapkan (padahal klise banget, gak mungkin kaget deh) #jahad. Jujur aja, sih, aku gak nge-ship ShinRan. Aku lebih prefer ke CoAi sama KaiShin (sama KaiAoko juga). Tapi kalau ShinShi kurang suka #GIMANA

Sebenernya dari awal memang pingin buat plot twist, tapi gak sengebanting (?) ini. Semua gara-gara mood-ku yang berubah ditengah-tengah penulisan fanfiksi ini. Kehidupan di RL membunuhku luar dalam actually #HEH

Seandainya diksi dan kemampuan menulis sudah meningkat, pasti feels nya dapet. Masa bertahun-tahun gak improve sama sekali, sih :""( moga feels nya dapet. Typo akan diedit dikemudian hari

Mungkin omake di bawah dapat mengobati :'))

* * *

 **Omake:**

Edogawa Conan seketika membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Napasnya terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

"…Mimpi?" tanya Conan perlahan, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Mimpi buruk tersebut terasa begitu nyata. Setiap detail dalam mimpi tersebut seolah terukir dalam ingatan bocah tersebut.

Napas bocah berkaca mata tersebut berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Namun perasaan yang menyesaki dadanya tak kunjung menghilang. Air mata hangat mulai menyusuri pipinya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli perkataan orang mengenai waktu yang diperbolehkan bagi para lelaki untuk meneteskan air mata; saat dilahirkan ke dunia dan saat yang melahirkannya meninggal dunia. Conan takut. Sangat takut. Ia bukan takut kehilangan nyawa—ia lebih takut kehilangan cintanya, Mouri Ran.

"Conan- _kun_? Ada apa? Mengapa menangis? Bermimpi buruk, ya?" gadis yang baru saja melintas dalam pikiran sang bocah lelaki kini benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Senyum manis lagi menenangkan terulas di wajah Ran. Benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Ran- _neechan_ …," Conan menyebut nama sang gadis di tengah isak tangisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghamburkan pelukan kepada Ran.

Yang dipeluk dengan sigap menenangkan. Ia dengan lembut membelai helaian hitam kayu eboni milik Conan. Sang empu rambut dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan emosinya. Tangisnya mereda. Kendati begitu, Conan masih sesenggukan.

 _Ran… rupanya kau masih hidup. Kau membuatku takut,_ batin Conan dalam hati. Diwaktu yang bersamaan, bocah lelaki tersebut bersumpah untuk menjauhkan Mouri Ran dari segala mara bahaya.

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review? :"))**_


End file.
